


Isn't this Exactly where You'd like Me

by crazywalls



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [2]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: Eigentlich will Justus nur sein Referat fertig machen, doch sein unangekündigter Besuch hat andere Vorstellungen.
Relationships: Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas/E. Skinner Norris
Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720927
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Isn't this Exactly where You'd like Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWolfPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/gifts).



> Prompt: Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap.

Das Geräusch von Stiefeln in nächster Nähe durchbrach die Stille, die sich über den Schrottplatz gelegt hatte. Einen Moment später schob Skinny eine leere Pizzaschachtel über den Tisch, um sich an die Kante lehnen zu können. „Wie lange sitzt du schon hier rum?“, fragte er statt einer Begrüßung.

„Hm?“ Justus blickte nur kurz vom Bildschirm auf, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit galt weiterhin eindeutig dem Computer. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er realisierte, wo sie waren. „Wie kommst du in die Zentrale?“

Schulterzuckend beugte Skinny sich vor und linste auf den Bildschirm. „Die Tür war nur angelehnt.“

„Huh. Merkwürdig...“ Mit einem Klicken der Maus speicherte Justus sein Dokument und lehnte sich im Schreibtischstuhl zurück. Endlich schien er wieder in der Realität angekommen zu sein, auch wenn er noch immer zerstreut wirkte. „Was wolltest du wissen?“

„Ich hab gefragt, wie lange du schon in was-auch-immer da vertieft bist. Und wo wir schon dabei sind – wann bist du das letzte Mal aufgestanden?“

Justus sah auf die kleine Uhr in der rechten unteren Ecke und seine Augen weiteten sich. Ein Blick aus der halb offenen Tür bestätigte, dass es draußen bereits stockdunkel war. „Schon nach elf? Verdammt... Ich muss das noch fertig machen.“

„Jep. Also?“

Seufzend vergrub Justus das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich hab um vier angefangen, aber irgendwie will die Recherche kein Ende nehmen.“ Nicht, dass ihn das sonst großartig störte, aber morgen Mittag musste er das Referat halten. Normalerweise würde er so etwas nie auf den letzten Drücker vorbereiten, aber die drei ??? waren die letzten anderthalb Wochen von einem Fall so auf Trab gehalten worden, dass er es vollkommen vergessen hatte. „Was machst du überhaupt hier?“, fragte er schließlich, als Skinny nichts dazu sagte und ihn lediglich missbilligend ansah.

„Du hast seit gestern nicht mehr geantwortet und ich dachte schon, dass deine großkotzige Art dich mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat“, witzelte er. „Außerdem bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass deine beiden Watsons um diese Zeit sicher nicht mehr hier rumhängen.“

Erst da fiel Justus ein, dass er sich eigentlich bei Skinny hatte melden wollen, sobald sie den Auftrag abgeschlossen hatten. Zerknirscht blickte er zu ihm auf und lehnte sich nach hinten. „Entschuldige. Ich war gestern so müde, dass ich sofort ins Bett gefallen bin, heute Mittag waren wir auf dem Präsidium und dann hab ich direkt mit dem Referat angefangen...“

Skinny schüttelte den Kopf. Dass jemand so viel Zeit in Schularbeiten investierte, würde er nie verstehen. „Ich hab da ‘ne Idee...“, setzte er an. 

Justus hob eine Braue, doch bevor er nachhaken konnte, schob Skinny den Stuhl vom Schreibtisch weg. Überraschend behände kletterte er auf Justus‘ Schoß, woraufhin der Stuhl lautstark protestierte und der Erste Detektiv Angst bekam, dass sie im nächsten Moment beide auf dem Boden saßen. Doch sein Chefsessel hielt dem Gewicht stand. Es war verdammt eng, aber irgendwie schaffte Skinny es, seine Knie zwischen Justus‘ Oberschenkel und die Armlehnen zu quetschen. Automatisch krallte Justus eine Hand in Skinnys Shirt und legte die andere um seine Hüfte, um ihn vor dem Fallen zu bewahren. Aber Skinny hatte inzwischen Übung und verlagerte sein Gewicht nach vorn. Seine Arme schlangen sich um Justus‘ Schultern und er grinste auf ihn herab.

„...wie du es wieder gut machen kannst.“

„Ach j–“ 

Doch weiter kam Justus nicht. Eine Hand grub sich in seine Haare und Skinny küsste ihn fordernd. Justus blieb die Luft weg, doch im nächsten Moment erwiderte er den Kuss. Auch wenn er Skinny manchmal wirklich nicht leiden konnte, musste er zugeben, dass der genau wusste, was er tat. Und verdammt gut darin war, ihn abzulenken.

So richtig hatte er sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass er und Skinny – ja, was eigentlich? Zusammen waren sie nicht, und er hatte auch Peter und Bob immer noch kein Sterbenswörtchen darüber gesagt, dass er sich regelmäßig mit ihrem (Ex?) Erzfeind traf. Aber es ging nicht nur ums Physische, wenn sie abends zusammensaßen und über alte Fälle sprachen, auch wenn Skinny den Redeschwall des Ersten Detektivs meist irgendwann unterbrach, indem er seine Lippen auf Justus‘ drückte. 

Allerdings war jetzt vielleicht nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Vor allem nicht, wenn Skinny sich regelrecht an ihn presste und Justus jede Bewegung seines warmen Körpers spüren konnte. Als er auch noch seine Lippen öffnete, seufzte Justus leise. Das Geräusch wurde von Skinny geschluckt, der die Gelegenheit sofort ausnutzte. 

Ausgerechnet heute, wenn er nichts lieber täte, als Skinny ewig auf seinem Schoß zu haben, und doch keine Zeit hatte... Es fiel ihm schwer, sich loszumachen, aber eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf erinnerte ihn daran, dass er noch etwas zu tun hatte. Vorsichtig, aber bestimmt drückte er gegen Skinnys Brust und brachte einige Zentimeter zwischen sie. „Skinny, ich muss das heute noch fertig machen.“

„Ist mir egal. Gibt wichtigeres als Schule...“ Damit beugte Skinny den Kopf nach unten und begann, Justus‘ Hals zu küssen, während er eine Hand unter dessen T-Shirt schob. Der Mistkerl wusste genau, was er machen musste, um Justus rumzukriegen.

Gegen seinen Willen schmolz Justus‘ Widerstand dahin. Er schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein leises Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Irgendwann würde er Skinny diesen Überfall heimzahlen, aber für den Moment beschloss er, die Situation noch ein bisschen länger zu genießen. Dann würde er eben morgen etwas früher aufstehen, dachte er und grub seine Fingernägel in Skinnys Haut.

**Author's Note:**

> Der Titel ist aus Panic! at the Discos "But It's Better If You Do", weil ich einfach unkreativ bin und immer noch in den 2000ern lebe ^^"  
> Prompt basierend auf https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts und auf Kajs ask: https://crazy-walls.tumblr.com/post/615378515467157504 - thank youuu ♥


End file.
